Mending a Broken Soul
by Komamura's son
Summary: High School AU. On a very hot day, Mike loses his temper and ends up getting in trouble, his punishment being to tidy up the equipment. But as he does so, he meets up with a kid with a few issues. Befriending him, the two end up developing more than friendship. Mike x (human) Foxy. Yaoi, Rated T for Mike's potty mouth. Now a Oneshot series by demand.
1. First Meeting

**Ok, strange for me to write anything coming from something as scary as Five Nights At Freddy's. Well, been suffering from a bit of writer's block for a while and have been trying to get some inspiration back. (Though one story I have no trouble writing for) After remembering a conversation I had with a friend, I grew interested in Foxy. I looked into some fan comics and honestly felt the strings of my heart being tugged, and if that wasn't enough, the same friend sent me a link to Stripedblur's story which just clicked a few gears to spark inspiration. But I had a few problems... I uh... Never dared watch and or play Five Nights At Freddy's... I'm a coward... But still, that doesn't mean I can't write a nice story for it's characters. This idea came out of nowhere when I was taking a shower, which I never get any ideas from being wet so I thought I should go with it. Anyways, I'm getting way too long winded with this AN, hope you enjoy this oneshot.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this idea of what would happen in this High School AU. **

* * *

><p>The sun was blaring down on the blacktop, heating up the ground which was felt through the soles of the student's shoes. Most of the children were complaining about the temperature, sweating as the exercises caused their bodies to slow from being put under such conditions. Though one student was being a bit vocal about his discomfort.<p>

"This is utter bullshit, we can't fucking do anything in this heat!" All eyes were on the only senior in the entire Physical Education class, black ink seeming to bleed and stain his shirt with his name. _M. Schmidt_

"Mike, you better watch your language, young man." Said student rubbed the sweat from his brow and grumbled to himself, shooting a glare up at the couch who was seated underneath the building's looming figure, allowing him to be at a moderate cool temperature while the rest of his class was left in the heat haze.

"And why should I?" Being known for his temper, the day didn't start or end unless he got into an argument. Staff or student, didn't matter, he didn't need a degree in philosophy to voice out his thoughts and opinions.

"Well I know that you need this class for the credits to graduate, wouldn't want to get in trouble for something so important." There was a hint of malicious intent behind his voice that unnerved Mike. He sighed in defeat, as well as run a hand through his hair. His fingers getting drenched in sweat. He was hoping to have the outburst slide under the rug, yet voice of the couch brought dread to his mind. "Thought you're were getting out of punishment? Think again, go into the equipment room and start organizing everything."

"Fuck..." The senior swore under his breath, punishment was already administered to him so he had no care for any further obscenities that would roll off his tongue. Making his way to the side of the building and attempting to open the door leading to the equipment room. The young man grumbled when the handle would not turn and couldn't believe his luck. _'As much as I want to leave, I need to get in there...'_

Backing away from the door, Mike prepared to force it open through a good strong kick. Making sure that no one could see what he was doing, and that none was within earshot to hear it, the senior slammed his heel just bellow the handle. The door swinging open and colliding into the wall of the room. With the entrance finally opened, Mike took a step in and began to curse his luck from how disorganized and out of place all the gear was.

Beginning to start on his forced work labor, the young man began gathering scattered baseball bats and arranging them onto a rack where they belonged. "Why is it so hard for others to keep things clean?" Yet he had no room to speak seeing as his own room could become this messy, though having seen how bad it can be in something that wasn't a teenager's room, he was beginning to have an understanding for cleanliness.

Before he could continue with his work, he caught wind of a faint whimpering in the room. Curious, Mike halted his actions and attempted to pinpoint where it was coming from. Sure enough, the young man found himself with a fast paced heart beat as he reached to open a cabinet. Taking a gulp of air, he pulled on the cabinet door and was faced with a student that was curled up in the corner of the cabinet. From what he could see, the other kid was hugging his knees and tucking his head in to sob in peace.

The skin on his arms appearing ghostly pale while the hair on his head was strangely bright auburn, red curls.

"Hey kid, are you alright?" Mike watched carefully, and for a split second he was able to catch a glimpse of the other boy's face before he buried his head into his arms again. Soft looking cheeks along with abnormally bright amber eyes. He felt a tint of sadness that the boy chose to ignore his concern, but felt an even greater sorrow from theorizing why he was even in here. Piecing together the locked door and his hiding place.

This was the first he's ever seen this kid, though he wished it was on a better setting. Taking a shot at comforting the other, Mike placed his hand on the arm of the redhead, rubbing slightly to give a bit of warmth to him. It may have not worked instantly, but eventually the amber eyed boy calmed down and was finally able to look up at the other.

Blue met with amber and a conversation was broken out between the two. "I'll ask again, are you alright?" Full concern was evident in his voice. The sound of a few sniffles indicated to Mike that he was getting ready to speak.

"Now I am, thanks..." His voice was hoarse at the moment, though it was sweet sounding and innocent. The redhead gave a smile, which Mike thought would have been better if his eyes weren't tinted red from crying.

"I'm Mike, what's your name?" He was curious about this guy, mainly because the fact that he locked himself in here to cry his heart out was beginning to stir a lot of sympathy in him. But upon mention for a name, the redhead felt his cheeks fill with blood and immediately avoided eye contact. For whatever reason, Mike had thought his little shyness moment made him seem adorable.

"M-My name is... Foxy..." He murmured, embarrassed about the name he was given from birth. Mike understood how ridiculous the name was, but he felt it was fitting for him. _'Red hair, bright yellow eyes, and downright cute... Since when do I say cute?'_

A small chuckle escaped his throat, causing Foxy to look up at him again and meet his eyes. "It's not funny!" Although there was hurt feelings behind his interjection, Mike still found it adorable.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings." The blue eyed boy apologized, taking a seat in the cabinet beside the redhead. "You don't have to answer this question, but why did you lock yourself in here?" Foxy hugged his legs again and stared at the ground, Mike waited patiently for the answer even if it would not surface for a while.

"I don't have any friends..." Though it was something, it still didn't clearly answer his question, at least not at the moment. Mike stayed silent incase that the little vulpine like child had more to add. "No one to laugh with, talk to, or to... Protect me..."

Mike felt his blood turned cold for a moment and get replaced almost instantly by anger. "You're bullied aren't you?" He looked over to find that Foxy tucked his head into his knees again, taking quick notice of his shivering frame.

"I hate my name! I hate my hair, I hate everything about myself! I'm just broken!" He shouted, a bit of Mike's soul died from seeing Foxy in this state. He hardly knew the other and now he wanted nothing more than to make him smile. Going more along with instinct, Mike wrapped his arms around the sobbing boy and held him tightly.

"Hey, it doesn't matter, I'll be your friend, we'll talk to each other." He could feel his heat transfer over to Foxy, hoping that both his words and affection would bring him out of turmoil.

"Thank you, thank you so much!" Mike could feel that the redhead was returning his hug tenfold. He swore he felt a few ribs crack, and even felt that his tears were beginning to soak up the fabric of his shirt, and yet he didn't mind it. Hell, he should be complaining how the embrace was beginning to heat them up even greater than that of the searing sun outside, but he was loving the warmth coming from him and couldn't get enough of it.

After their little episode was done with and over, Mike had to go back to organizing the equipment, but Foxy had pleaded to help him. The blue eyed senior smiled and allowed the help, noticing that when the redhead stood up, he was just a few inches shorter than Mike. The two had fixed up the entire room in no time, but deciding it was a perfect chance to take a break from the heat, the senior sat back down in the cabinet and motioned for the vulpine like kid to join him.

"So what grade are you in? 'Cause I'm a senior." Foxy took the seat beside him and smiled.

"I'm a junior." The rest of their time was spent with idle chit chat and getting to know one another. Even having an exchange of numbers and promises of future hangouts. Throughout the day, the redhead had a wide smile as well as a blush stuck to his face. A smirk that did not fade, even as he fell asleep that night.

* * *

><p>Upon awaking the morning after, Mike made sure to search for the young redhead at every turn and hallway to be able to prove he was serious about the friendship. Eventually the blue eyed senior managed to find the vulpine boy out by his lonesome self on a hill that overlooked the track. Though he wanted to make his presence known, he caught wind of his voice, noticing that Foxy was singing.<p>

Changing his approach, the blue eyed senior made sure to remain unnoticeable to be able to enjoy the song. He couldn't believe that the redhead had such a smooth voice. Though he was starting to tear up on the inside from hearing the actual lyrics.

_Tried to write a letter full of things I never really _  
><em>Thought about in words before<em>  
><em>Wanna send it to the person I become and <em>  
><em>Maybe one day it'll reach the door<em>

_But where is it supposed to go?_  
><em>And where am I? I don't even know<em>  
><em>Never wondered much<em>  
><em>But now I'm stuck with all these funny feelings<em>

_Turned into the kind of person you had always hated? _  
><em>Well I wonder how it feels<em>  
><em>To hear the heavens laughing at you as they <em>  
><em>Point their fingers down at you and start to jeer<em>

_"Why don't you shut your ugly mouth and just go?"_  
><em>"Don't wanna see you! Get outta my way!"<em>  
><em>All the bitter things<em>  
><em>Start to hurt a little more and turn you grey<em>

At that point, Mike felt that he didn't want to hear the rest of the song and just interrupt him. "Hey, did you miss me?" He jogged for the rest of the distance and sat beside the other, noticing that his cheeks were tinted red. Though he assumed it was from getting caught singing and nothing more than that.

"I'll be honest, I got here early just for you..." The answer caused the corners of Mike's mouth curl upward.

"So did you sleep well last night?" He asked, not sure how he was going to keep the conversation going. Mike was taken back when he noticed that Foxy shot him an even wider grin, one that just proved further that he lived up to his name.

"Best sleep I ever gotten in my life." In response to the answer, Mike placed his hand on the mop of red curls and petted the junior. His actions eliciting a laugh from the young boy.

"Glad to hear that, Foxy." After deliberately messing up the redhead's hair, the blue eyed boy moved his arm to rest on the other's shoulder. The feeling of his hand was causing the vulpine boy's heartbeat to pick up.

Everyday from then on was almost routine to them. Both would spend every break together any chance they got, and due to having Mike by his side. None of Foxy's usual bullies were brave enough to go up against him. Given that most of the High School students have seen the fury that is Mike in a bad mood, and none wanted that beast released on them. Which only made the redhead happier to be free from worry and have a friend of his own.

Though Mike couldn't help but wonder what went on in Foxy's head, especially when he would get lost in thought when he was trying to give Mike his attention. But he never mind the vacant stares, it was just one of the many things he adored from the redhead. If he had to place one thing on top from the other features, he would place the singing at the top, almost every morning he would stay back a bit just to hear his voice a bit longer.

He began to worry though when he kept hearing the same song from before. Though he stayed long enough to hear more than what seemed like half, Foxy would never finish it and leave it at the second chorus. It gotten to the point that Mike was looking high and low to find the song just to see if that sadness is resolved or not.

Eventually he did find it and was even able to learn the part himself, though he began to wonder why he would even felt the need to do so. The answer to which was more clear than a crystal lake, but he was being stubborn with himself to admit it. _'He's just so damn adorable...' _He thought to himself as he stared at the clouds, pausing in his walk.

Although he was completely content with remaining friends, he just couldn't help but want more. It was natural human feeling to want something you do not have, this was no exception to that. It is not a good thing to hold on to avarice, it starts with one thing then spreads to affect every thought. Not to mention he didn't want to ruin the friendship, especially seeing how much Foxy valued and cherished it. It was if he was stuck staying where he was, knowing that every smile will be just from fun and not from the joys of a relation.

Mike sighed as he scratched the back of his head as he approached the track, the friendship routine was really getting to him. Though he always blamed the routine part, he knew deep down it was more so the friendship. As much as he had wanted to keep it, he wish it had a bit more.

Just like most mornings, he found the amber eyed boy in his usual spot and singing the same song. He hummed silently to himself, waiting for the point of breaking off and stopping. The second he saw Foxy lower his head from leaving the song unfinished, Mike felt his impulses overruling his logic.

_So even if you're broken up inside_  
><em>You gotta stand and fight<em>  
><em>'Cause it's the only heart you've got and might've forgotten<em>  
><em>That a life shines brightly, that's what makes it life!<em>

After his presence was known, and he was meeting the shocked ambers eyes, before any questions could be added, Mike embraced the boy and continued.

_So even if you're tearing at the seems or falling to your knees_  
><em>Just remember that it shows you're trying to move ahead<em>  
><em>And by the end, the people who laugh aren't your friends<em>  
><em>And yet even then, the world goes around and starts over again<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>Don't you know?<em>  
><em>Reply to me and tell me so!<em>

He could feel Foxy close to crying based on the quivering. Mike moved his head to face the redhead, keeping an arm around the young boy and moving his chin to stare back at him. Already a stray tear was rolling down his cheek, which the blue eyed boy wiped away with his thumb. Before he knew it, Foxy had placed his hands on Mike's cheeks and crushed his lips against the other's.

The senior felt his heart skip beats and quickly returned it, his mind rushing with excitement and happiness. Both eventually had to part in order to catch their breaths, the liplock lasting longer than he had originally intended.

The two stared at each other, both gasping a bit for air, faces painted a bright pink, and eyes shining brightly.

"I'm sorr-"

"It's fine." Mike smiled despite having interrupted Foxy. "I've actually been wanting to do that... But I was worried, even now I am..." The redhead stared at him in confusion.

"What do you mean?" He titled his head to the side, which caused a brighter smile to form from the blue eyed boy.

"Well, I wanted to be with you like this, but I felt that I wouldn't be your friend anymore, even now I won't be able to be your friend if we're dating." Mike had a frown after explaining, but Foxy only tucked his head into the senior's chest and snuggled into comfort.

"It's alright, it's better this way... We'll still be together like we were friends, but now I have someone I can love." The redhead smiled widely, able to hear Mike's beating heart, which was pumping very fast at the moment.

"I have to ask... Do you still hate yourself?" His words caused the young boy to cringe in his arms, fearing what the other might think about his answer.

"T-There's still a lot I want to change about me..." As soon as Foxy had finished his sentence, he felt Mike caress his head and stroke his locks of hair. The loving gesture alone was enough to make him forget anything that was troubling him.

"If you can't love yourself, then just love me." The blue eyed boy smiled as he could just feel a smile spreading across Foxy's lips. He just had a sense that allowed him to know when the redhead was grinning. "Besides, I wouldn't want to change a single thing about you." After finishing his sentence, Mike couldn't help but plant a kiss on top of Foxy's head. Though the amber eyed boy did enjoy that, he wanted a real kiss again and ended up catching the senior off guard. Using his own weight, Foxy manage to pin Mike to the grass and smile down at him, a blush of embarrassment from getting pinned so easily spread across his face.

"Surprised?"

"Yeah.. Never expected you to be this strong..." Mike's blush grew bigger as he thought more of the idea of being manhandled. The grin grew wider and didn't falter even as the two shared another kiss. Though both groaned when they heard the morning bell ring. The redhead released the blue eyed boy, both helping each other up and walking back to the school to enter the halls.

There was still time to walk one another to their classes and Foxy couldn't help but ask something. "Um... Should we hold hands...?"

Mike felt the blood rush to his face again, gulping down a bit of nervous feelings. "I-I don't know... I'm fine just being by you."

Disappointed, the vulpine like boy nodded. The two falling back into step, though as they turned a corner, Mike stopped abruptly and stared at the redhead. "The fuck with it, come here." Foxy stared at him in confusion but complied anyway, finding that his lover intertwined their hands. Foxy felt his heart skip beats, his mind swimming from utter joy. The day being one of his best so far.

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairing so much. It's so adorable I want to eat them. :3 Anyways, hope you all enjoyed my little oneshot.<strong>


	2. Halloween Fun

***sighs* Ya know, I don't know why... But I just had to add something to this. But kept telling myself, "It's a oneshot, you already ended it, and on a sweet note"... And so came the positive feedback on my oneshot. But then... The follows as well as the few reviews asking for more. I honestly will not get following a oneshot, nor why people ask for more and don't say anything else. I've only made a series out of a oneshot once, but that's only because I wanted to. I honestly just wanted to do a oneshot, but I also missed writing for those two. So still hesitant to try to make this a story... But then it hit me. A series of oneshots! It doesn't have to be a long winded single plot story, it can just be cute excerpts of my human Foxy and Mike! So every now and then, I'll write a chapter for some random moment and make sure it's adorable as fuck. Ah yeah, I completely forgot to say this last time, but the song excerpts are from JubyPhonic's English dub of Terror(ism). And from now on, it is forever my headcanon FoxyxMike song. Anyways, forget the long AN you only want to read the new added content.**

**Disclaimer: I only own this version of a human Foxy and the cute as fuck events that happen, Happy Halloween everyone!**

* * *

><p>"What the Hell happened to Halloween?" Mike had asked out loud rather than in his own mind, unaware of the concerned look his other half was giving him. It was just a day shy from being the festive ghouls and goblins holiday and yet everything seemed lacking in the actual terror that made up the day.<p>

"What do you mean?" The redhead's voice caught him off guard and he began to realize that he had voiced out his opinion. Now that he was being put on the spot, the blue eyed boy began to think out his complaints.

"Well... Everything seems dumbed down, like things aren't even scary anymore." Foxy tilted his head and wondered about the level of scare that Mike wanted. Truth was, the vulpine like boy was a bit relieved that the terror was toned down.

"I actually like how it is now..." The blue eyed boy dunk his chicken nugget into some barbeque sauce and stared at his boyfriend for a moment, although he was expecting the redhead to disagree when he knew how timid he could actually be.

"Sorry, I just like the good old fashion scares, I like feeling my blood pump from fright." Mike leaned in and pulled the smaller boy closer to his own body. "Besides, if you feel that all of the scares are overwhelming, just hold on to me." He gave a wide smile, coupled with his tender words caused the younger boy to flush full red.

"Y-Yeah.. I'll make sure to." The two leaned in for a brief kiss only to be interrupted by a unintelligent comment from some spectators.

"So I take it you two are going as Ass Pirates for Halloween?" The amber eyed boy immediately turned away and hid his face, already giving in, Mike however glared at the commenter and grinned as he got up from his seat.

"Oh I get it, what you're really asking is, will you please beat the shit out of me, Mike?" He watched as the color faded from the bully's face, the moment Mike took a step closer to the him, the smart-ass ran away in terror. After the drama seemed to calm down, the blue eyed boy sat back down and hugged the redhead. "Sorry about that, you ok?"

"I'll be fine... But now I don't want to go as a pirate..." Mike frowned and cursed the other boy for the aftermath of his comment.

"If it makes you feel any better, I think you would have made a great pirate." The blue eyed young man attempted to cheer up his boyfriend, while also having the image of the redhead as a pirate pop in his head. He could just see his happy face with a bit of scruffy stubble, an eye patch and possibly a hook. At that point, he was furious that the comment put Foxy off on being a pirate, he wanted to see it so badly now that he had a mental picture of it.

"Yeah, it does feel better. So what should I go as now?" Foxy leaned back into Mike's chest, looking up at him to find him in deep thought. The young man smiled and planted a kiss on his lips.

"Hmmm, I wanted to go as a security guard, but how about you go as one and I'll go as a pirate?" Upon hearing his idea, the vulpine like boy began to worry for Mike.

"But what about-"

"Fuck what he said, I'll take the hits, but I would die first before I let you get made fun of for it." It was enough to bring Foxy close to tears, the way that Mike cared for him was just enough to make him feel as though he was the luckiest person in the world. It felt incredible to him just knowing how far the senior would go for him.

"Thanks, you're so sweet." The redhead gave him the genuine smile that always made the senior's heart skip beats without fail. The two lowered their heads when the bell had interrupted their time. Though as routine for the end of breaks, Mike took Foxy's hand in his own and gladly walked him to his next class. The two sharing one last kiss before going their own ways for the rest of the day.

* * *

><p>The following day the school was buzzing with plans for the evening. Either plans to have fun, get smashed at a party, trick or treat, and sometimes all of the above were discussed at every turn of the halls. Due to incidents that were done in the past, the students were no longer allowed to dress for Halloween. Mike couldn't recall the entire story, but apparently a student had come as a samurai, the blade he claimed to be a toy turned out to be real steel. The rest came out fuzzy, he had heard many different outcomes, one being he assaulted a bully, another being that he cut a text book in half. The latter varying from him doing intentional destruction of school property to accidental.<p>

Either way, he had a little plan for the day, his smile being eerily cheerful. The young man felt his smile was digging into his face, starting to keep the cheery look forever. His heart was beating too hard, he wanted for the school day to end quickly, but as he walked to the track, he felt that some moments needed to last longer.

"How's my little Foxy feeling today?" Mike asked as he took his seat next to the redhead, wrapping his arm around his shoulder.

"I'm doing fine." Foxy replied, through his voice, the older boy could already tell he had a smile as well. The blue eyed boy couldn't help himself and let a bit of his plan slip out.

"Do I have quite the thing planned for you after school." He let out a chuckle the moment that Foxy's face was flushing with blood. The amber eyed boy couldn't stop all the thoughts that popped into his head, he had to bite his tongue to silence all the dirty thoughts.

"Don't tease me like that." He murmured and hid his face away from Mike. The senior couldn't help but laugh at his shyness and wanted to just give him a kiss, yet knew that he wouldn't be getting it if he didn't apologized.

"Alright, I'm sorry. I promise not to tease you like that again." Behind his back, Mike had crossed his fingers.

The day could not have taken longer, and if even then, it seemed like ages before Mike had pinpointed the location of his boyfriend. He was starting to curse himself for not finding him sooner, it shouldn't have been that difficult to pick out his hair color in a crowd sooner.

"Hey, need a ride?" He asked as he took a hold of the redhead's shoulder, surprising him from both the offer and touch. Because Foxy lived close by to the school, Mike had offered before, but Foxy argued that he loved taking the short walk home.

"But you know I like walking..."

"I know, but... I want to see you in your costume as soon as possible." Mike gave a smile, though beneath it was a bit of secret intent. After taking a second to think about it, the blue eyed boy changed his mind. "Actually, I want you to see me in my costume first..."

"Um ok..." Foxy was a bit unsure, but a smile did find it's way to his face. He would get to spend more time with Mike in the end. He always loved every moment spent with him. Though the young junior was curious as to why he wanted to see him in the pirate costume so soon, they had enough time to get ready on their own and meet up.

His thoughts kept looping right back to what Mike had said that morning, his cheeks burned from the anticipation, but uncertainty was still lingering in his mind. _'It can't be... Can it?' _

He asked himself, almost forgetting to thank Mike for opening the passenger door for him. The small warm gesture was still not enough to shake off his thoughts. In a matter of minutes the car had stopped and the senior was already out to open the door yet again. The sweet gestures were starting to be a bit much, it felt nice but in the back of his mind Foxy couldn't shake the feeling of something else.

Eventually the two ventured inside the large home, made their way through the halls and slipped into Mike's room. They had been in each other's homes before, but not often enough. It always surprised him how messy his room was the first time. The uncleanliness factor was high enough for the blue eyed boy to apologize and begin to organize and toss out the trash. The redhead could remember helping out, and it felt reminiscent to when they first met in the supply room, minus the self-loathing and the sports equipment.

"So uh... Hehehe, here we are." Mike scratched the back of his head, obviously nervous. His gaze was focused at the pirate costume laid out on the bed. He gulped down his fear for a moment and soon kept eye contact with the young boy.

"Mike, what's wrong?" Foxy asked, taking a step closer to him and tilting his head. Before he knew it, the senior closed the distance between them, taking Foxy's chin in his hand and bringing their lips together. It was usual for them to have sudden liplocks, but this one felt as if more passion was being put into it, as if he wanted it to mean something.

When Mike broke apart the kiss, only to spew out what's been on his mind. "Foxy, it's safe to say now that I really like you... No, I love you." His face was a bit flushed but it managed to keep a honest expression.

"I... I love you too." With the confession out of the way, Mike breathed a breath of fresh air, glad that he could relax now that it was over with and done on a great note. His smile didn't hide any plan anymore, only a bright and shiny outlook.

"I'm glad you do too. Now, back to what we really came here for." The senior turned to face the bed and began pulling at his shirt, already slipping out of it and reaching for the belt at his pants.

"Mike!" The redhead yelped, thinking that things were going too fast.

"What? I can't change in front of you yet?" Though he was puzzled, his lips still curled up into a smile. Foxy felt his face was burning done to the cheekbones from embarrassment.

"Well... Sorry, I thought something else..." If he was any more embarrassed, he was sure that he would burn up into ashes. He turned around and gave his love some privacy.

"You know you don't have to be so embarrassed to watch, we're gonna see each other like this sooner or later." Mike chuckled at the nervous and innocent demeanor that the redhead had. "Go ahead and look, this body will be yours to enjoy."

"A-Are you sure...?" He stuttered out, still needing to get things straighten out despite being told it was ok. The vulpine like kid was given a response in the form of an action. The senior pressed his body against the junior's back, wrapping his arms around his waist as well. His breath tingling against the nape of redhead's neck.

"I promise it's fine." Mike whispered out, his lips tracing slightly on his skin. The feeling as well as the intention of it was enough to make Foxy shiver in delight. The young boy turned around, still being straddled by his love, placing his palms on the senior's chest. Even tucking his head in and cuddling up to him.

Eventually the two parted and allowed the other to change properly. After Mike was dressed up, eye patch, hook, and hat with a cutlass sword by his side. Foxy couldn't help but laugh at the voice acting.

"Aye, thar be a fine beauty o' treasure." Mike smiled as he indicated towards Foxy. Even the senior couldn't help but chuckle as well. "Alight, now time fer you to have a costume change."

Foxy rose from the bed and followed Mike on the way out, he couldn't help but love how much Mike was getting into character. Now it was the junior's turn to get into costume, he hoped that Mike would enjoy it as much as he enjoyed his costume. Much like before, when the car parked, Mike still remained gentleman like and opened the passenger door for Foxy. With the confession out of the way, the redhead could enjoy all the warm gestures and not be cautious of any hidden intent. From now on, he felt he could trust Mike with anything and everything.

The young man felt his cheeks flush as they entered his room. Foxy kept things organized, and to his surprise, the young boy liked music, the walls were covered with posters of different, half of which Mike couldn't recognize. It always made the blue eyed boy laugh every time he noticed that posters blocked nearly all of the wall.

The young boy walked into the closet to bring out the Security Guard uniform. It only consisted of a dark button up shirt, dark jeans, and flashlight along with hat to match with the word Security labeling it. Then came the changing, which caused the redhead to get nervous and blush uncontrollably.

"If you want, I'll look away." Mike had brought up the alternative and even began to turn away.

"Thanks..." The senior expected this, already being aware of how anxious the vulpine like boy could be in certain scenarios. "Alright, you can turn around."

Mike smiled as he turned around with his eyes closed, though when he opened them, he was greeted with his love standing in only his underwear. "I-I thought you didn't..."

"I changed my mind..." Foxy interrupted, his face being directed towards the floor yet his eyes squinted up at the pirate. The young boy had a nice muscle build, the muscles were not fully developed, but they did exist.

"Hurry up and change, I don't want you dying of embarrassment on me." The redhead sighed deeply in relief and immediately took the jeans to slip on. Afterwards he draped the shirt over his frame and slipped his arms through the sleeves. Before he could reach for the buttons, Mike felt a bit devious and decided to take care of the deed for him. He couldn't help but chuckle that Foxy was blushing from being dressed, it seemed that he would get embarrassed from just any situation.

"Thanks again." The amber eyed boy smiled as he put on the cap, a few locks of auburn hair still fell down to his forehead.

"You look like a fine lad indeed." Mike resumed his pirate character, his choice of dialect bringing laughter to the both of them. "Now let us shove off and face what treachery awaits us."

Foxy immediately switched on the flashlight and blinded the pirate with it. "Sir, have you been drinking tonight?"

"Not a drop, and you're not a cop... That unintentionally rhymed." The two couldn't handle their shenanigans, both even agreed to lower the scales to ensure that they would have enough air to live. On their way out, the young junior latched onto the senior and felt his world slow down.

"I love you, Mike." Said blue eyed boy removed his hat as well as Foxy's, and leaned in to plant a kiss.

"I love you too, Foxy."

* * *

><p><strong>I greatly apologized if I came off as an asshole in the beginning AN. I tend to be a dick when I don't mean to. Anyways, hope you all enjoyed more to this couple and oneshot series. More to come, and before you ask. No there will not be sex... I am not pushing the rating just for one chapter. Although, I'm willing to test that T to M boundary... Anyways, I'm open to suggestions for a oneshot chapter. Keep in mind, that you must be real with these suggestions. I'm not gonna disregard what I just wrote to have another thing happen that contradicts it. Also, don't expect it immediately. I like taking my time with oneshots.<strong>

**Anyways, hope you all enjoyed it. Happy Halloween!**


	3. First Time's Charm

**Remember how I said no sex... Remember how I said that I would also test the boundary between T and M rating? Well, time to combine the two. This little oneshot is going to be Foxy and Mike's first time. Well, sorta, you're not going to get the actual sex, but everything leading up to it, the thoughts running through their heads. Let's be honest, for the first time, a lot of emotions run through you that mixes in with hormones that's it difficult to specify what exactly goes through your head. I once outsmarted a psychologist and Vice Principal on the same day, so let's assume everything I say is right.**

**Warning: I am sorry if most will be offended or can't stomach up the following scenes. It's intended to show the thoughts rather than the actual actions. **

* * *

><p>The blue eyed senior exhaled deeply as he continued to pace around his room. Occasionally he would step on some random object that reminded him that he needed to tidy up his room again, but not at the moment. Now was not the time be thinking about how neat his room is supposed to be. It was the time where his mind couldn't concentrate on the subject at hand. All focus was spent on trying to summon his courage and brush off the cold feet.<p>

_'Come on... Can't keep him waiting.'_

Mike thought to himself, a pathetic attempt at an uplifting speech. Even with his head still not sure, his legs continued to move out the door and his body made the decision for him. On his way out of the house, he fabricated a lie that he wanted to take a simple walk around town. It was a bit of a rough idea, but with how clouded his subconscious was at the moment, he would not be able to focus on driving any short distance.

The blue eyed boy could feel his blood pump at high speeds even as his walking was at leisure pace. Usually teenagers his age don't think of the consequences for sex, but he was different. He was fearful that he would be terrible, or that he might be too rough. He was scared that things would change after the act.

Despite the beating sun that beat down on the town his skin felt frigid and sensitive to touch. A pit of anxiety was building up in his stomach, the only heat he could feel on his body at the moment was the burning in his cheeks.

* * *

><p>The young boy exhaled deeply as the water cascaded down his body. The tension he felt in his muscles seeming to loosen up as he stood under the warm water. Foxy was worried about this choice as much as Mike was. He also expected that Mike wanted this just as much as he did. It was going to be a mutual thing, and that would alone would make it incredible. But even so, he wanted it to feel close to perfect, hence one of the reasons for the shower. He wanted to calm his nerves and make himself as clean as he could be for his love.<p>

Before he knew it, the water began to turn cold without warning. Most would get out at this point as to stay warm, but the redhead stayed a bit longer, hoping that it would calm him down with some frigid temperature. When he did get out, he had a tough choice whether he should get dressed again or let the towel be his only cover up. After thinking it through, Foxy decided to go with the former, just incase either wanted to back out.

Chills ran down his spine as he heard a loud knocking on his door. His breathing became short and sharp while his heartbeat skyrocketed.

_'... If he doesn't answer the door soon, I'll take that as a sign to leave.' _The blue eyed boy thought to himself as he waited at the doorstep. Time seemed to slow to the point that he needed to occasionally check the time only to find that barely seconds had passed. The wait was eating away his sanity, any longer and he would have been stuck in a daze.

The sound of the door being unlocked snapped him back into reality, the door creaked opened and revealed the flush face of the vulpine like boy.

"Hey..." Was all that Mike could say, he had no clue on how to great Foxy with what they had planned for later. Which the redhead responded back with the same short and cryptic greeting. Foxy allowed his boyfriend to step inside, both could feel their hearts beating in their chests, almost as if begging to get free from the chest cavity.

Even with their minds clouded and held up by anxious thoughts, the two managed to make it to the junior's bedroom. The couple sat on the bed, both trying to inch closer to each other but only finding themselves scooting father apart out of nervous habit. Though the two managed to look each other in the eye after repeating the little quirk for the third time.

"Are you sure you want to do this...?" The Senior asked, the young redhead gulped down his fear and replied with a nod. "Just checking... I just don't want to make a mistake..."

Mike's last sentence hit the core of his love, a string of hope began to weave in his mind and formulate words that soon left him mouth. "You can't expect it to be perfect the first time, there is going to be a few mistakes, but... I'm willing to figure it all out with you."

"Wow..." The blue eyed boy was lost for words, he felt the best he could do at the moment was to hold Foxy in a warm embrace. "So... If we're gonna go through with this, we might as well start... Taking off our c-clothes." Though both were not backing out, it didn't mean they weren't nervous about it. Mike still found it difficult to talk about it without becoming a stuttering mess.

"R-Right." Both were flushed red again, their motor skills being affected as they struggled to even remove simple articles of clothing. But when all was gone and both were as naked as the day they were born, they found themselves too polite to even give each other a glance.

"T-This isn't going to work if we don't look at each other..." Foxy pointed out, finding a Green Day poster to be the most interesting thing in the world.

"I kinda... Have an idea. Close your eyes." Mike commanded, yet his tone still wavered uncontrollably. The young boy took a deep breath and complied, his eyes tightly shut as to not catch a glimpse of his partner naked. After about a minute of so, the vulpine like boy felt the other hug him, having his body pressed against Mike's.

"Great idea..." The redhead chuckled, the vibration could be felt through his chest.

"Well, let's just get used to it, then we can figure things out more."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, cutting this ridiculously short because... Reasons. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed this... I'm honestly conflicted on what to call this. It's not smut-oh wait, that's called fluff. Damn you brain, you forgot another thing today. Anyways, hope you liked it, now I gotta go find a way to sing Yonjuunana without crying.<strong>


	4. Fun in the Sun with Family

**So the other day, I had a weird realization about a random thing. Ya know what? Fuck it, not goin' on a long rant explainin' how this chapter came to be, just enjoy it without me spoiling what it's about in the AN. Anyways, Christmas is coming up, so you'd expect this to be a Christmas chapter right? WRONG! I like the cold, I really do, but not when that cold is coming from rain. So to warm myself up, I wrote this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mike or Foxy... I do however own that new cover art, yup, I drew it.**

* * *

><p>Today seemed off to him. Mike couldn't help but shake the feeling that something would happen, whether it would be a good thing or a bad thing he couldn't tell. He just knew something might happen. He sighed deeply as he turned in his bed, if something was going on today, he might as well get some good rest. As he drifted off into sleep again, a loud knocking on his door brought him back down to Earth.<p>

"Mike, wake up." The blue-eyed boy grumbled to himself as he rose from his bed, he feared that whatever news his father had for him, it would be the cause for the feeling he had earlier.

"Whah...?" The senior asked as he opened the door, his hair and appearance being a sure sign of his grogginess. His father adjusted his glasses as he took in the sight before him.

"Would it kill you to straighten up a bit before answering the door?" Mike knew it was a joke, his father always kid around even in serious settings.

"I'll do that after you tell me why you woke me up." The teenage boy sighed deeply, whatever news that would come his way, he wanted it as soon as possible.

"We're going to the beach to visit your cousins." All hope of having a nice day in bed were lost for the blue-eyed boy.

"What! Can I please stay ho-"

"We're all going, now get ready." Mike felt a throbbing pain as his head collided with the doorway, a groan of annoyance escaped his throat. "Ah don't be so dramatic, I convinced Foxy's parents to let him come along so you wouldn't be alone."

"WHAT?!" The senior cried out yet again, he would have been fine dealing with the Smiths on his own, but now Foxy shared his bad luck.

"Oh calm down, it's a great way for him to meet more of the family." His father kept being the incurable optimist that he was. However, Mike only dreaded the day and wished that it would blow over in a few hours.

"Dad... Last time we saw them, a water slide caught fire." The two stared at each other in silence before the teenager closed the door and sighed deeply. _'Great, they're gonna scare Foxy to death.' _The blue-eyed boy thought to himself as he began to get ready for the day. Packing a few swim gear as well as a change of clothes, and for when worst comes to worst, a medical kit.

After combing his hair, the young man-made his way to the living room to find that his boyfriend was occupying the couch.

"Morning Mike."

"Foxy?! When did you get here?" The redhead smiled at his love, the surprised expression caused him to laugh.

"I walked here." The blue-eyed boy sighed deeply as he rubbed his temples, he couldn't fathom what his cousins would do to his Foxy. Seeing the exasperated look on the older boy's face, the amber-eyed boy couldn't help but try to cheer him up. "When your dad mentioned meeting family I agreed immediately, I loved meeting your parents, so I hope your cousins are just as nice."

"That's the problem... My cousins are all nutcases." His comment caused the redhead to stare at him as if he was the nutcase.

"Then tell me what's so bad about them?" Mike cringed when the question reached his ears, a pounding in his head began to threaten him with a headache.

"Mike, don't say anything bad about them, they've been through a lot." Mike's father warned as he carried a bag to the front door. His interruption deepened the redhead's curiosity. But the father left before he could question him about the family.

"You'll see for yourself then." The blue-eyed boy stated as he followed his father out the door. Foxy then followed suit, finding that the Schmidt family each in the car.

Most of the car ride was quiet. Mike only gazed out the window, watching the scenery pass by and dreading how every second led to the inevitable. Hoping to cheer up the sullen senior, Foxy leaned in his seat and laid his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. Although it didn't break the blue-eyed boy's gaze from the passing scenery, he did get an arm wrapped around his frame.

"Can I at least know their names...?" The redhead asked as he got comfortable in the older boy's hold. Mike took a deep breath before registering the question.

"From oldest to youngest, Paul, Keith, Roy, and Lara." Foxy wondered about the four, he now had names to put to the infamy. "Paul is... 38, I think. Keith is..." Mike pried at his memory for the exact ages of all the cousins, unfortunately, he could only recall the eldest.

"25, Roy is turning 18 in a few months, and Lara is 17." Mike's mother added, helping fill the gaps that her son had made. The amber-eyed boy began to imagine what each of them looked like. Usually thinking of hoodlums and roughnecks that don't care for rules.

Eventually things quieted down, which allowed the young junior to fall asleep for the rest of the ride. As the car pulled into the parking lot, the young senior could already see the infamous four settled on the beach. The family exited the vehicle, grabbed their respected beach gear and began to set foot on the beach.

Mike hanged back, purposely making his way in a sluggish fashion. His boyfriend kept with his pace, not wanting to leave his side. Up front, the blue-eyed boy's father greeted the Smith family.

"Hey there everyone, how have you all been?" The eldest of the family rose up from under the shade of parasol.

"We've been fine, Uncle Kenneth." When the young couple managed to join in on the gathering, Foxy stared at all the Smiths. The only one standing and greeting Mike's father appearing just a tad taller than Mike, and sharing the brown hair that his boyfriend had. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a young boy around their age in a hoody, his head tucked into his knees with black hair pouring out from the hood, barely covering up a bored expression.

Right beside him was a redheaded young man buried up to his neck in the sand, scars covering his face yet the goofy smile he held softened his features. The person who had buried him was the only female in the family. More brown hair that flowed out that reminded the young vulpine-like boy of his love. Thanks to her being the only girl, he could easily point her out to be Lara.

"Ah, Mike's here! C'mere cuzin!" As the redheaded man rose from his sand coffin, a cloud of dust erupted out and billowed past his sprinting body. A large man, standing inches taller than everyone, latched onto the young senior boy. "Ah man, I missed ya so much!"

Foxy stared in curiosity in disbelief at the sight before him. With the large man out of the sand, everyone could see a vast assortment of scars that littered a built body. Yet again, another factor that could intimidate but was thrown out due to the gentle nature of the man. If gentle was the right word you can use at the moment. This scarred man appeared much like a cuddle monster squeezing the lungs of his cousin.

"Fucking dammit, Keith! He can't breathe!" In a swift motion, a kick connected with the back of the young man. Keith crumbled down in pain, releasing the Mike. The blow that saved the blue-eyed boy came from the hooded boy, the hood falling back to reveal a annoyed expression.

After refilling his lungs with the oxygen they needed, Mike straightened out his back and regained his composure. The black-haired boy made eye contact with the amber-eyed boy for a moment before turning away to return to his seat in the shade.

"Foxy, these are my cousins, the Smith Siblings. Guys, this is my boyfriend, Foxy." The senior blushed deeply as he introduced his love, now that he thought about it, this was only the second time he ever introduced him as a boyfriend.

The eldest of the siblings approached the young redhead with a firm handshake. Speaking in a monotonous voice in a simple greeting.

"I'm Paul, nice to meet you." The older man seemed incredibly stoic, not a single emotion seemed to run through his face. Foxy could only nod back to the man, unsure of what to say back to him. The next was the scarred redhead, there seemed to be no remaining injury from receiving the kick moments ago.

"Name's Keith, it's so nice ta see another redhead in gunna be in this family, ah I always complain how ahm the only one wit-" Before the strange southern drawl could go on, the man was shoved aside by the black-haired boy, a sigh escaping his lips. Though a blush did make itself apparent on the vulpine-like boys face. More as he realized that the two shared the same shade of red for hair, and that this man was hugging the lights out of his own boyfriend. It almost felt like staring into the mirror of the future, minus all the scars and strange southern drawl. Which confused him, how was it that only one of the brothers had an accent while the others managed to have decent dialects of English?

"Pay no attention to him, he recently got into a crash and is on a few meds..." With that said, he walked away and resumed his distant stare in the shade for the second time. Due to process of elimination, Foxy pointed him out to be Roy, the youngest brother of them all. Next came the only sister of the four, smiling widely as she hugged the redhead.

"Oh my God, it's nice to meet you, I'm Lara." On the inside, the young boy sighed in relief that this cousin seemed to be normal. "I like long walks on the beach, and hardcore porn." Her smile never faltered, which confused everyone if she was kidding or not.

However, the blue-eyed boy looked over at him and gave a nod, silently telling him that it was true. At this point, Foxy felt uncomfortable being in their presence. A stoic man, an eccentric and scarred hick, an enigmatic boy that takes charge, and a young girl that enjoys porn...

After introductions were done, the two families began to relax and have fun in the sun. As much as Mike wanted to stay back and relax with Foxy, however his love got dragged off by the Keith and Lara. Hoping they won't maim or injure him through any antics. But he felt relieved that they were fond of him.

Mike could only relax in the sun, chatting with Paul occasionally. The eldest brother being the most sane of them all.

"Glad to see you happy with this boy." Though his words conveyed happiness, his expression and tone did not back it up.

"Thanks..."

* * *

><p>Foxy smiled a bit as he listened to the man's stories of how he attained all of his scars. After the first four or so, the younger redhead began to question how in the world managed to survive all these near death experiences, and keep a happy demeanor.<p>

"Afterwards, Paul did the stitches, and that's what happens when yew run yerself over with a lawnmower." His goofy grin still held as he uttered that sentence like it was completely normal.

"Wow... How are you still alive...?" Foxy muttered under his breath in amazement, his question wasn't meant to be answered, but the hick took it seriously.

"Ahm immortal." The blue-eyed man stated as he picked up a seashell from the sand. "Only logical explanation." From the stories he heard, it really was.

It really surprised him that with all his scars, that Keith still displayed himself without a care in the world. "Keith, aren't you embarrassed of your scars...?"

"Why would he?" Lara chimed in, only giving the young boy some confusion.

"What doesn't kill ya, makes yew stronger." He smiled widely, putting on a big show giving off an air of confidence. "These are a reminder that ah am tougher than steel, but also tells people not ta mess with me."

With that said, the three began to head back to their original spot. The young redhead rushing to his boyfriend to give him a hug, Mike expected the reason was that the others had overwhelmed him in a way. "Hey, you ok? They didn't make you uncomfortable, did they?"

"Nope, I'm fine." The young redhead smiled, quickly adding on to his sentence. "Keith is really nice, and Lara is too."

Mike smiled as he hugged his love, glad that he was ok at the moment. Yet relieved that the hick and young woman got along with him. He knew Paul would be easy to chat with. It was the black-haired boy he was worried about. Roy could be considered the wild card of the family, having the weird combination in his personality that could make or break any situation.

Fearing what he might do to his love, Mike subconsciously held on a bit tighter to Foxy. One of the few people around the watched the display of affection with utter disgust, even voicing out discomfort.

"Fags! This is a public beach, show some decency for others!" That alone was enough to tip over Mike's anger, as he rose to get up and deal with the problem, two voices kept him back.

"Mike, don't stoop to his level." His father warn, being a bit of a pacifist. However, the other voice expressed the same opinion yet adding a bit more.

"I'll handle this." The black-haired boy bluntly stated as he looked over to his younger sister. The brunette smiled as the two made they got up, the young boy hanging back as Lara made her way to the man with arms stretch wide.

"Oh my god, Drake? I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed and wrapped her arms around the stranger, the man being confused and trying to clear the air of said confusion. However, the young woman persisted and continued to keep his attention while the hooded boy made his way and easily stole his keys and wallet. Afterwards, getting back to his family.

"Guy's name is Linus Reed, and judging by these keys, he drives a Ford..." Roy stated as he made his way to the parking lot whistling a tune as he carelessly tossed the wallet aside. The Schmidt family and Foxy stared in wonder as the boy disappeared into the cars, all wondering what he was planning on doing.

"He's going to slash his tires, leave the keys in the ignition, and make his way back here. If the man calls the cops and reports Lara, she would have nothing on her to pin her as the culprit, and further her alibi for mistaking this Linus as Drake. Leaving Roy in the clear as this man never once seen him." The eldest man explained in great detail what would go on. Foxy's eyes widen as he wondered just how this man deduced all that, and how the youngest brother formulated that same plan.

"Only slashin' the tires, coulda asked me to take the tires off..." Keith sighed in disappointment from getting left out in the plan.

"You know I don't like it when you guys do something like this." Kenneth crossed his arms, in a way, being a father to yet another family.

"Sorry Uncle Ken, nobody fucks with my family." The black-haired boy returned and expressed his reasoning to take such actions. "Besides, the guy is lucky I didn't kick it up a notch. He's lucky to be alive." An eerie grin spread across his face as he played around with a knife, possibly the tool he used to slash the tires. "Anyways, ya got nothin' to worry 'bout now, Kit." Roy grinned at the young redhead, hints of the southern accent appearing in his voice.

"Kit...?" Foxy asked confused about it.

"Short for Kitsune, your new nickname. Welcome to the family." The black-haired boy sat back, the approval of the family made it seem as if he was the head of the Smiths despite being the youngest brother. Though it could be that he was just as mature as Paul and able to have a say in important family matters. Either way, the young redhead felt great to be accepted into the family, no matter how strange they could be.

* * *

><p><strong>Merry Early Christmas everyone! Eh, or Happy Holidays, as I once heard from a dead terrorist, "It is easy to kill people, but being Politically Correct is hard as Fuck."... Don't ask. Save yourself some sanity and don't question me. Anyways, fun in the sun when it's almost Christmas, bet this was refreshing for ya guys. Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.<strong>

**Random info that I was going to express above in the AN but said Fuck it: About my little OC family that I love to use in everything and remains consistent no matter where they are... It was part of their background that they were supported by an Uncle, who I based off of my favorite teacher in the world that actually did call me his nephew as a gag to the class and running joke, it just so happens that his last name was Schmidt and then my headcanon went off and said, "Mike is now related to my OC family because of coincidences." So yeah... Reasons.**

**Anyways, Happy Holidays/Merry Early Christmas!**


End file.
